Fascination for recreating miniaturized versions of specific settings, real, idealized, or even imaginary, has fueled the desire of some people to attempt to create dioramas which may include certain people, places, or events contained within vessels completely filled with a liquid medium. Artificial snowflakes are commonly added to the completely-liquid-filled vessels so that, when the completely-liquid-filled vessels are agitated, the artificial snowflakes may swirl around the diorama before settling due to gravity. The swirling artificial snowflakes may give the appearance of snow falling onto the diorama for a period of time to temporarily enliven and dramatize the diorama.